Stahl
Stahl was a Middleweight built by Creative Anarchy that competed at RoboLympics 2004, and the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a Blue, and Silver, four wheeled, invertible, weaponless robot with a hinged wedge, and fast drivetrain. Stahl did well in battle, winning the Bronze Medal in ROBOLympics 2004, and reaching the losers bracket semifinals of the 2004 RFL Nationals. Despite this success, Stahl never made another RoboGames or ComBots appearance, and was retired after 2004. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Stahl's first fight was against the invertible bar spinner, Sweet. It won this fight, and advanced to face former BattleBots competitor Grasshopper. It won this fight as well, and advanced to face the lifting arm of Ravager. Winning this fight put Stahl in the Quarterfinals against Team Nightmare's vertical flywheel, Locust, Stahl won this fight, and was now in the Semifinals against Max Wedge. This fight did not go in its favor, and Stahl was handed its first loss putting it in the loser's bracket semifinal against Devil's Plunger. Stahl lost this fight, and won the Bronze Medal for coming in third place. 2004 RFL Nationals Stahl's first match at the 2004 RFL Nationals was a rematch against Max Wedge. This fight started, and ended with both robots colliding. This hit sent Stahl flying, and upon landing it was immobilized, and Stahl tapped out within 33 seconds of the match starting. Now in the losers bracket Stahl's next opponent was Hardcore Robotics Torque Reaction grabber, Swamp Thing. This fight started with Stahl rushing out of its square, and attempting to hit Swamp Thing, but striking the rails instead. Stahl then went over and rammed Swamp Thing, sending it flying before it careened into the rails. Stahl then rammed Swamp Thing again, nearly driving it into the rails, but flying off into them itself. Now inverted Stahl wedged under Swamp Thing before retreating, and delivering another slam. This flipped Swamp Thing, and Stahl slammed into the rails again. After a bit more driving Stahl nearly flipped Swamp Thing yet again, but the green robot remained upright, Stahl then took Swamp Thing to the rails after a bit more minor rams. After this Swamp Thing got under Stahl, and slammed it into the rails in return. After this Stahl rammed Swamp Thing into the rails again, but then got its wedge stuck under the rails. Swamp Thing then freed Stahl before backing off, and charging at it, however since Stahl was lower, Swamp Thing simply drove right over the fast wedge. Stahl then charged at Swamp Thing, flipping it yet again, positioning itself for another shot, then flipping it again. After a missed ram by Stahl, Swamp Thing got its opponent in its jaws, and slammed it into the rails twice as the clock ticked down. Stahl won the resulting judges decision, and was now up against the colorful invertible wedge of The Black Mamba. This fight started with each robot getting under the other, trying to gain traction before Stahl thrust Black Mamba into the rails. However Stahl got stuck under the rails with The Black Mamba on top of it, neither robot could move so the match was paused to free the two machines from the rails. Once the fight resumed Stahl immediately slammed into The Black Mamba, sending it into the rails, The Black Mamba then got underneath Stahl, and attempted to do the same. This however failed, and after more positioning Stahl rammed The Black Mamba into the rails yet again. Stahl then tried pushing The Black Mamba towards the pit, however The Black Mamba got away, and wedged under Stahl, sending it over the back of The Black Mamba. Stahl then attempted to slam The Black Mamba into the rails, but missed and just hit the rails itself before getting under The Black Mamba, and trying to pit it yet again. This failed, but since Stahl was still underneath The Black Mamba it simply slammed it into the rails again. After more positioning The Black Mamba finally managed to deliver Stahl to the rails, however Stahl quickly got away, and gave chase before The Black Mamba repeated its earlier attack. Stahl then got under The Black Mamba, and delivered it to the rails multiple times as its opponent was stuck on its toothed wedge. The Black Mamba finally got free, and Stahl gave chase catching up with its opponent, and delivering it to the rails once more. At this point the duct tape used to repair The Black Mamba from its previous fight with Killjoy started to come loose, however this did not matter as the clock started ticking down the final seconds of the match, and Stahl won on a judges decision. This put Stahl up against Another Boring Wedge, this fight started with both bots coming their squares ABW was the lower of the two, and got under Stahl, nearly sending it flying as Stahl was coming at it full bore. Stahl then backed off of its opponents wedge but ABW gave chase, slamming into the side of Stahl. Stahl then attempted to ram ABW but was sent flying, and nearly landed upside down, after ABW had gotten under Stahl a few more times the tables got turned, and Stahl slammed ABW into the rails. ABW then quickly regained control for a while before Stahl slammed head on into ABW's wedge, bending it so that it did not completely touch the ground. Despite this ABW was still able to get underneath Stahl which it quickly corralled into the corner, and pinned. Stahl then escaped, and slammed ABW into the wall, then put its drive into reverse with ABW over the rear of the blue robot, nearly pitting ABW. ABW escaped, and pinned Stahl against the wall again, however Stahl got free then rammed ABW again causing more damage to its hinged wedge. The robots then drove around more, trying to position an attack as the clock ticked down. Despite ABW's general control of the match Stahl managed to barely survive a close judges decision. This put Stahl in the loser's bracket quarterfinals against former BattleBots semifinalist Nasty Attitude. Stahl lost this fight, and was eliminated from the 2004 RFL Nationals. This was to be Stahl's last appearance as the former Bronze Medalist retired after this event. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 7 *'Losses:' 4 Outside RoboGames Stahl was originally built for BattleBots where it competed as Armadillo where it reached the round of 32 in Season 4.0.After BattleBots ended Stahl, which was still named Armadillo at that point competed in Steel Conflict 4 where it took third place. In between ROBOLympics 2004, and the 2004 RFL Nationals Stahl also competed in the final Steel Conflict event, the Southwest Division Championships where it went 2-2. See Also Armadillo (BattleBots) Honours Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:Combat Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Middleweight Bronze Medalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots from California Category:American Robots